The present invention relates to a process for producing N-fluorosulfonamides as well as to new N-fluorosulfonamides which can be produced according to this process.
The production of N-fluorosulfonamides from sulfonamides by reaction with fluorination agents in a solvent is known. These processes, however, are uneconomical, on the one hand, due to the utilization of expensive fluorinating agents such as, for example, hypofluorites, or on the other hand, when fluorine is utilized as the fluorinating agent, one must work at very low temperatures with strongly diluted fluorine because of the lack of selectivity of the reaction of fluorine, and even then the yields of fluorosulfonamides are not satisfactory. Thus, for example, the production of N-fluoro-N-alkylsulfonamides is reported in Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1984, pages 452 et seq. There the reaction is undertaken with 1 to 5 percent fluorine in nitrogen at -78.degree. C. in CFCl.sub.3 /CHCl.sub.3 as a solvent, and yields in the range from 11 to 71 percent are thereby achieved.